The present invention relates to home exercise equipment and, more particularly, to an exercise system that reduces wrist strain during work-out sequences and provides a facile means by which to vary the exercise program.
In recent times, the use of home devices to improve upper torso strength has become very popular. These devices often comprise a housing that rolls upon the floor. A longitudinally disposed handle is provided for gripping the housing. As the user leans his or her body weight against the device, the housing rolls forward and the muscles in the torso are stressed. Such an instrumentality is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,707, issued to Daniel et al., on May 27, 1997, for UPPER TORSO EXERCISER. The handle orientation is stressful upon the wrist during the exercises.
Another similar device is shown in U.S. Pat No. 3,752,475, issued to Ott on Aug. 14, 1973, for AXLE-MOUNTED WHEEL EXERCISING DEVICE WITH SPRING LOADED RESISTANCE LOCATED CENTRALLY WITHIN THE WHEEL. The wheel is rolled upon the floor by gripping the axle-handle and pushing the wheel forward. A spring contained within the wheel biases the forward movement, thus causing stress to be exerted upon the torso muscles, as the wheel is rolled forward.
In still another exercising device, swivel casters are symmetrically fixed about a longitudinally disposed handle, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,393, issued to Jones on May 7, 1974, for SWIVEL CASTER SUPPORTED EXERCISING HANDLE APPARATUS. One of the problems with using swivels, however, is the difficulty in moving the device in a straight line. The swivels tend to stray from a given forward movement, thus causing strain upon the wrists of the exerciser.
In yet another torso exerciser, a handle-axle is disposed between two spaced-apart wheels, as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,930, issued to Bold, Jr., on Jun. 29, 1993, for INERTIAL FORCE EXERCISE DEVICE HAVING DENSE BODY EXTREMITIES.
The present invention features a device similar to the aforesaid torso exercisers. The device features two roller bases that can be gripped by a respective handle. The handle of each roller base is disposed between two pairs of spaced-apart, front and rear rollers, each of which can be turned, relative to the major axis of the roller base. The handles are disposed on a diagonal with respect to their respective front and rear roller pairs. The diagonally oriented handles eliminate wrist strain and have the further advantage of facilitating sideways movement.
In addition to providing a more facile torso exercising device, the roller pairs nest within a platform. The platform acts as a knee-rest for the torso exercises. On the top side of the platform is a layer of foam, on which the knees can be placed. This provides a stable platform that anchors the knees of the person as he bends forward and performs his torso routines. In another embodiment of the invention, the roller base and handle are sufficiently weighted so that they can be used as free-weight barbells. Thus, the torso apparatus of the invention can provide a complete upper and lower body exercise program.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a torso exercising apparatus. The apparatus is designed to provide a complete torso and upper body exercise system. The apparatus comprises two handles that are each disposed between two pairs of spaced-apart, front and rear rollers, respectively. Each of the roller pairs is affixed to a base. The handles are each disposed on a diagonal with respect to their respective front and rear roller pairs. The diagonally oriented handles eliminate wrist strain and have the further advantage of facilitating sideways movement.
In addition to providing a more facile torso exercising device, the roller pairs and bases, forming two roller bases, each nest within a platform. The platform acts as a knee-rest for the torso exercises. A layer of foam disposed on the top surface of the platform has voids in which knees can be placed. This provides a stable platform that anchors the knees of the person as he bends forward and performs his torso routines. In another embodiment of the invention, the roller bases and handles are sufficiently weighted so that they can be used as barbells.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved torso and upper body, home exercising apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide a home exercising apparatus wherein certain ones of the exercise parts nest within each other to provide a compact exercising system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a torso exercising apparatus, whose handles reduce and/or eliminate wrist strain and which further facilitate sideways movement of the apparatus rollers upon the floor.